Nero: Centuries for Revenge Part1
by Soul of the Kitana
Summary: I altered this old document a bit so it's better. It's my idea- if Bobiti found a way to make Buu immortal. A bit unsuitable for smaller kids. That's not even thing so please read...
1. Default Chapter

##**Nero**

__

Centuries for Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own Buu, Bobiti (forgive me if I spell it wrong), or other DBZ characters; just the Chika, Mileena,(my friends) Kitana (my own), and my version of 'Prince of Hell' (is the personality of one of my friends).

"It has been many years since that day that I never saw to regret, but we have lived in false security since. Long before I nor any other of my age knew what was happening my father and others fought Majin Buu and we have regretted that day Bobiti lived to see his resurrection."

-- Son Chika

"Buu has stocked the world for years under Bobiti's control searching for the Sayains of the Z fighters, who could one day, destroy him, like Chika's and mine's own father had almost successfully done years before. Since then Bobiti has waited for the answer to his question: 'How could Buu live forever?' Since that day he figured out the answer we Sayains have been in hiding. Waiting for the answer to our question, 'What does Bobiti intent to do if he finds a Sayain? Will it be the death to us all?' We do not know, but since that time we have been in training to right the wrongs of Majin Buu."

-- Son Mileena

"The gruesome massacre, and pure horror left on the survivors of Buu's revival is one that shouldn't be bestowed on anything past, present, or future; but the best Buu himself. Since that time, so far away now, many have fallen at Majin Buu's hands.

For reference to our survivors-- The List of the Dead:

GOHAN- first to fall at the hands of newly released Majin Buu.

VEGETA- second to fall. Destroyed Bobiti's spaceship so he could not leave. Killed himself in an attempt to kill Buu and save us all. 

PICCOLO- third to fall. Shortly after Vegeta's death he was hunted down by Buu. When he refused to tell them where the other Sayains were he was murdered.

GOKU- Beaten, bloody and defeated died at Bobiti's hands, choked to death.

The SUPREME KI- died of internal complications from the fight that was lost to Buu.

KRILLIN- fifth to find death by Buu. He managed to escape with the younger Sayains. Then Buu hunted down and murdered him when he wouldn't reveal the location of the Sayains' hideout. 

Tien, Chotzu, Yamcha, and the others- slaughtered by a ki blast explosion, or complications from, from Buu at Capsule Corp. while he was looking from the Sayains at Bulma's residence.

Bulma and Chichi managed to escape with the Sayains that Bobiti, and Buu so desperately wanted. The Sayains grew to fighters and trained intensely for the inevitable day that Buu would find what, for these long years, he had been searching for. These new Z warriors that we have become have only one destiny- to release Buu's iron grip on the planet by his death. There is no escape for Buu now we will eliminate him for the pain caused here. Justice will be served."

-- Kitana Chan

***************L*I*F*E*W*I*L*L*F*I*N*D*A*W*A*Y***************

Part One:

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Time Tells All"

Kitana, Vegeta's daughter, is training with Mileena, Goku's daughter. Mil's (Mileena) twin, Chika watches while she focuses her energy. They have learned to hide powers of blasts so the enemy thinks that the blasts is weaker than it really is. On impact, it doubles strength to confuse and shock the challenger. From Dende, they've learned many tricks to help the fight against Buu. Kit (Kitana) was only months older than Mil and Chika. Goten intensely trained with Trunks. Veggie; Vegeta's second son, twin to Kitana, Vegeta the third; didn't like to fight, like Krillin- he was there for moral support and dispensing senzu beans. The history of the "Z Warriors" is like that of the Old Trunks' before he had to return to his own time. But, here, there is no return for them. 

"All on the Line"

After years of training, they had become masters of their domains. Each had trained in the different environments, which had made that made the "Z Fighters" masters. They had decided- by unanimous vote- to face Buu once and for all...

They hunted down Buu in a forest, on an island, far from civilization. 'Excellent!' Kit, Mil, and Chika all thought together. Buu turned, and faced the on coming energy, and he finally found what he had looked for, for so long. The boys began with a impressive offensive maneuver, but Buu only bounced his way out of trouble. The girls stood as a second onslaught. He bounced right toward them in a haste. The girls each threw a 'Thunder Bolt' (the doubled energy attack mentioned earlier) as he twisted his jello-like self around the attacks. They only had time to look at Buu before he tackled Kit to the ground and oozed (covered) her in his marshmallowy substance of his body. He lifted off the ground and regained form with the unconscious Kit inside his stomach. 

"He's got Kit!" Chika said alerting the boys as Buu blasted off to Bobiti's lair. The others followed him there. They knew they were 'walking in their fathers' footsteps. 

"Sinister Acts"

Kitana awoke to the babbling of Bobiti and Buu. She was laying on the floor holding her head as she set up. It throbbed in pain where it had been struck to the ground. She finally realized she was not among friends. She doubled back-flipped near the wall. The 'Prince of Hell' (not Tabora)came out of the shadow behind her and she felt cold. Black fog looped around her ankles, waist, wrists and neck. As suddenly as it swept over her the smoke gave away to black, steel chains on her body. She began to jerk the shackles attacked to the floor.

Bobiti, "Relax we will not hurt you."

"You are with Buu. You must die!" Kit said as her eye beams were set on high and aimed at Bobiti. She fired, but as she found out Bobiti could protect himself with his evil wizardry. 

Feeling stupid she inquired, "Why do you want me?... Why have you brought me here?" 

"I have brought you here because of an experiment." Bobiti

"I wish no part of it!...I will kill myself before tell you anything and betray my kind." going into fighting stance."

"I do not think that is possible. I will have what I want of the Z warriors or there will be Hell today." starting a light chuckling.

Her chains rattled as she raised her hand, "What's with the chains?"

"A little reassurance. You can't kill yourself with those on. They'll heal you back to life." 

Kitana only gritted her teeth at the disappointment, but she contemplated a plan.

"Where there is a will there is a way." She stood straight up.

"Your will may break then you are mine to toy with." Bobiti

"I will never tell you anything, you cricket!"

"Cricket?" chuckles, "Silly girl if you are trying to make me kill you you are mistaken.*pause* I want my information and experiment results. You are just good enough to make me hold even more discontentment for you." with a smile.

"Thanks for your disapproval. I don't give a shit!" Kit

"Please, master! I want to do the experiment now." Buu

"What is this experiment?" Kit

"This experiment is to ensure Buu's survival. We chose you because of your traits that you can add to the mix." Bobiti

"Mix? I don't understand?"

"You will carry on Buu's ideals and strength."

"I will not! (pause) Never!!!"

"Then you will not willingly... then... We'll have to switch to 'plan B'..." he began to chuckle loudly. This made Kit nervous.

"What's 'plan B'?" raising an eye brow.

"How would you like power beyond your wildest dreams?"

"What?...What are you talking about?"

"Power! It will help you achieve anything you want."

"I will not even consider it! You're CRAZY!"

"I'm sure you will give in." turning his back on her. "Tabora! Please, escort our guest to the experiment chamber."

"Yes, master! With pleasure!" Taking her by her shackled arm and threw her into an empty room. Kit soon felt weakness overtake her as she fell unconscious. As she was slipping away she heard Bobiti outside the door, "She can't kill herself if she's unconscious, now, can she?" beginning to laugh wickedly.

"No she can't, master."laughing with him.

*******(sleeping)*******

"Rosaline"

Kit stirred, squinted her eyes together, and opened them. She was in the same position that she fell asleep in. Bobiti walked in the room. She tried to stand up, but her chains tightened. She became spread out on the floor. Her arms and legs were separate and away from her body. She turned her hips just to find out that the shackle tightened to the ground as the ground raised itself around her. Only her neck shackle stayed loose. She jostled her head around to make sure it was loose. The platform she was on stopped rising when Bobiti stopped near it. She pulled at her neck chain.

"Don't struggle." Bobiti said as Kit looked at him approaching her. "You are a very lovely young lady."

"Go to Hell!" She snapped.

"Fine then I will make you suffer." as he snapped his fingers together. Tabora, 'Prince of Hell' and Buu walked in.

"Woopty shit! I don't give one!" with a spit.

"You will." Bobiti smiled. "Buu when you're ready?... Begin the experiment." he snapped his fingers.

Buu calmly came over and jerked a chain. All chains and shackles turned to smoke and disappeared. Bobiti, 'Prince of Hell', and Tabora left them. As she got off the platform, the floor lowered. "Why did you set me free? What do you want of me?" Buu smiled, grabbed her around the waist, turned her on her back, and kissed her. His tongue searched her mouth looking for hers. She pushed him away far away and found herself on the floor. Buu threw a playful blast between her open legs (that's how she landed). Kit then knew what Bobiti meant by 'mix'. Panic-ed she struggled to her feet and raced to the door. As she grabbed the handle Buu threw a blast right at her neck. She was hardly affected by it. 

Her energy glowed about her, "So a little 'one on one', aye?" turning to face him.

Buu pinned himself to her, her to the wall. He quoted. "Ope thy lap to me, my fair Rosaline." 

"I am like Rosaline. NOT FOR YOU!" throwing scatter bombs.

"You did not hit me!" childishly. "Why?" thinking deeper. Kitana only smile as she clapped for hands together and all the scatter bombs crashed into the unsuspecting Buu. 

The end result was less drastic than she had hoped. He was only slightly bleeding from the mouth. He wiped the blood from his smile carelessly. Kitana looked worried, but soon regained a smile from an after thought, "So you can be killed." with a light chuckle from the shred of hope for herself.

Buu, angered by the assumption, punched Kit. His smile grew wider, "Maybe not." Kit flew backwards headlong into the wall. She laid there still and bleeding. Buu walked over to her without caution thinking she was unconscious. Kit remained limp when he softly moved her. She wanted to see what he would do if she 'wasn't in'. He opened her legs and reached for her shredded pants. Before he touched them Kit sprang back to action launching an extreme killer offensive. The unaware Buu was blown to smithereens (again). When the smithereens began to gather Kitana disintegrated the entire area. She fell back with fatigue.

"Round Two *DING!*"

Kitana heard footsteps coming toward her. She was almost too weak to turn her head to face him. Buu was coming at her. He was alive and well, except for a few bloody spots, but nothing too serious. Panic again swept over her. With each step her heart sank lower. 

She quickly healed herself as Buu was way too close.

"Damn You! I might have to get 'Down and Dirty' now." Kit

Buu laughed in disbelief because she was still on her back for when she fell. She had hardly moved. "Oooo... 'Down and Dirty' with me? Perhaps?" Buu. 

"You were NEVER in my social plans." Kit smirked. Buu disgustedly looked down on the female Sayain. She only smirked more with his disgust. The room shook suddenly. Kit sensed Mil and the 'Prince of Hell' fighting. The others were killed already. While she was preoccupied, Buu took advantage and tackled her to the ground. She was knocked back to reality. She pounded Buu right in the face. She thought, 'He must not have been expecting it because he wasn't marshmallowy on impact.' Buu tried to rip off her shirt unsuccessfully. She held her half torn shit over her bleeding skin. She held her shirt tightly when she fired at the off-guarded Buu, who was stunned by a second huge quake from a ki blast explosion of the fight upstairs. The blast destroyed most of him, but not all. Buu quickly gathered himself back together, and started scratching at her legs, ripping her pants up more. She had thousands of tiny cuts all over from her neck to ankles. Buu grabbed firmly onto her upper thighs. Kit didn't know because she threw a large ki blast to get him off her. He only slid down her legs drawing more blood and causing excruciating pain. Kit arced her back, and let out a howl of nauseating pain. Kit began to feel the effects of blood loss. Her body went numb. The last thing she heard was Bobiti telling Buu to leave her alone and join him while she recovered. The last words were blurry to her as darkness took over her, she fell asleep again.

"Monsters Lurk in the Shadows"

She awoke to mild pain. She didn't know how long she had been asleep, but knew she was very tired still. She thought, 'I know a shower would refresh my spirits, and get all this dried blood of me.' She summoned all the moisture form the room into an oncoming flow of water around her. As she washed her clothes she stripped each layer off. She washed each layer again, now separate from her body, and when all clothes were drying on the floor she washed the blood from her body. She stopped, shook really hard (monkey instinct), and began to redress. Bobiti and Buu watched in shock of her ability to control the element of water and Buu other traits... 

Buu remembered why he had left the room at all. He turned to Bobiti, "Master, I discovered something during our fight."

Bobiti turned to face Buu, "Yes? What have you found?"

"Master, her heart isn't pure as we had thought. Her hunger is to fight. She is infatuated with killing." Buu.

"Oh, really?... Then maybe there is a better way to deal with the female Sayain upstairs, as well." pause, "But, if I do this your playtime will be suspended definitely (like in-definitely).

"I wish to see what she can actually do, so that we know exactly if she is the one we need." Buu.

"You know she is the one the one we need, don't be absurd!"

"Yes, master... I wasn't questioning you."

"Alright then." as he used his evil magic to put Kit asleep and begin to take over her mind. "She's so much easier to handle while asleep."

*****(asleep)*****

Kit woke up with a bad headache. She looked down and found a odd mark on her forehead because of the shinny floor. It was the mark of Majin Buu. Now she was completely under Bobiti's control. The door was left open to the 'Experiment Room'. She hurled some debris threw it to see if it would snap shut. It didn't, and Bobiti scoffed at her distrust. She walked threw the door into the darkness and wandered to another locked door. She could feel a heated battle on the other side. As she leaned against the door it opened. She fell out onto the floor on the other side. The 'Prince of Hell' walked through the door then it closed behind him. 

" 'By this time tomorrow...' "

Bobiti smirked deviously. "We have a 'double agent' now." 'he he' he chuckled. "By this time tomorrow Kitana will have her Sayain friend exterminated." which he then erupted in another full laugh. 

"Then you will not be threatened again." 'the Prince of Hell' said as Bobiti laughed harder. Then he calmed down. 

Back in the room with Kit and Mil. Mil ran to Kit's side, and helped her up. "Are you alright?" Mil said panic-ed.

"I'm fine, but I don't know how I got this mark on my forehead."

"It's the mark of Buu!"

"I know. I want it off."

Bobiti's voice came into the room, "Kitana kill her! I command you!" Kitana looked at Mil in shock.

She gave a little chuckle in disbelief, "Hell NO!!!" Bobiti was not happy with her refusal. He began to exercise his control on her. A red eerie glow was in her eyes then they returned back to normal. 

Mil was very worried, "Kitten are you alright?" Kit grabbed Mil's throat. Mil's hands intensively reached for her hand, "What are you doing?" struggling from her grip and landing on the floor. "Kit, did Bobiti do this to you?" Kit only lounged at her. Mil jumped to avoid her, but Kit was in the air and round-house-kicked her, in the face. So she flew headlong to the ground. Kit was hurt and Mil could see that she had broke free of Bobiti's light grasp and ran over to her.

Kit had little advise to offer her, "Get out of here! You must get away from me!" then Kit and Mil rushed the door of the room. Bobiti did not like this behavior and Kit was taken

under his control again. She grabbed her head in pain. She struggled for a few seconds. She rushed Mil, but landed on the door instead. Kit lounged at Mil sitting on the floor. She only jumped out of the way, and Kit did another round-house kick to her friend, who went into the wall one more time. Bobiti took advantage of that opportunity and made Kit do her 'Big Bang' attack. Mil didn't get up. Kit fell to her knees. Her bleeding hands rested on her thighs. Her hands slipped between her legs as she tumbled to the ground. She screamed insults at Bobiti between gasps, "Bobiti!" gasp "God so help you," gasp "if I have killed her!" gasp "I'm coming for you!" gasp "You will be dead," deep inhale "even if it is the" deeper inhale, "last" catching her breath more "thing I do!!!" as she began to pick herself up off the floor. She ran over to Mil's side. She was dying. "Mil! I sorry for what I've done. This is my fault, please, forgive me." 

Mil turned her head and said, "A thousand deaths be upon Bobiti and Buu,... you are forgiven." as her breathing slowed and stopped. Kit's eyes over flowed with tears for her 'fallen sister' and comrade.

"Bobiti!" she screamed in rage, "I will see to it that you do not escape your fate!" laying Mil down softly, "As a fellow goddess has fallen so will you! A hex of life be upon you through eternity as so your father!" (as it was customary: if a Sayain died you did not bury them, you disintegrated their body with your energy as your final respect to them, warrior honor especially.) Kit threw a large blast at Mil's body and degenerated it. "Good bye, Mil. Forever can't keep Bobiti from this trap of his own demise. Until we meet again." 

Then she laid down on the floor and imploded a large ki blast into herself. "Heaven and Hell be upon us all!" She said trying to blow up the ship too.

She awoke to Bobiti over her, Bobiti, "You gave me quite a scare there, momentarily."

"Will you ever let me die?" she said annoyed at him.

"Not until the experiment is complete..."

"I don't care for you or your experiment, not at all." She pulled the loose straps from their resting place and went for Bobiti's throat. Buu intercepted and pushed her hands back down to the platform. He grinned at her, but Kit only looked at him through slits of distaste. Her hair fell lightly on her check making her 'pretty when she was angry', and Buu could hardly contain himself with pleasure. Bobiti tighten all the straps of the platform. He started with her two individual foot straps and her waist strap leaving her legs open to Buu. Then he checked her waists and neck straps. Buu preferred her hands loose, but Bobiti advised against it. Bobiti left the room and Buu removed her pants undoing one strap at a time.

"Why are you doing this? What do you hope to accomplish?" Kit said frustrated. Buu placed himself between her legs.

He took off his jacket already, and now took off his pants. "I hope to get a little fun out of this, *paused while climbing up her body* and maybe a little something from you." placing his finger under her chin.

She moved her head off Buu's finger and retorted, "Hell if I'll scream for you!" With a more disgusted look on her face.

"Oh! It's so much more than a scream I want..." putting his finger under her chin again and bringing the panic-ed Sayain into a shallow kiss. 

Buu moved back to see her reaction. Her reaction was one of extreme disgusted-ness with tears running down her face. She jerked away from his face and said, "Don't... touch... me!"

"Coyness will get you no where."

"Good!" as she slowly held more tears back.

"You're bolder than the others, more conniving! More manipulative, you are quite the little hellion!" Buu.

"Flattery will get you no where with me. Especially not you!"

"I'm touched." holding her wrists tighter, "Now it's your turn." as he plunged into her.

"I was saving myself.-"

"For me? I even more touched."

"I'll touch you,... right around your neck! And then squeeze it until you turn blue, then red, and then... you're dead!" with spiteful chuckles as he 'worked his magic'. "Get off me you Bastard!"

"I won't until you scream...or...it's time."

" 'It's time'? *unwilling pant* What do you mean 'it's time'?"

"You will know within the week..."

"What do you mean?"

"You will know soon enough." Buu. He had been working for hours now but he did not stop. Kitana felt very weak, now. She didn't struggle much anymore. Buu removed the straps and Bobiti made them disappear. Buu set her down on her side on the floor and he laid along side her with his arm over / around her waist. "Now you're mine."

Slipping into deep sleep, she said softly, "Never!"

*****(sleeping)*****

(A/N: review please...)


	2. Nero: Centuries for Revenge Part2

****

Nero

__

Centuries for Revenge

"It has been days now that Kit and Mil have been gone, but we have not been able to sense their energy for sometime now. I fear that all is lost for them, and us."

-- Son Chika

"I hate the spirit world!!!"

-- Son Mileena

"I have been mysteriously weak for hours now. I fear that Buu and Bobiti have gotten what they wanted, and I am the tool to which Bobiti will give Buu immortality. I wish not to be here, in the middle of this, but I am, and now I must kill myself, kill the child, or let the world go to Hell. It is a tough choice between breaking mother-child bond and killing just to kill. I must make up my mind I have until the end of this week, then I will die anyway, but the true question is "How?"

-- Kitana Chan

***************A*N*E*W*B*E*G*I*N*N*I*N*G***************

Part two:

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Weak With Wonder"

When Kit woke up, and found Buu still at her side. She pushed him off and began to throw ki blasts at him. He didn't dodge the first, but did all the others until Bobiti put a stop to the fireworks.

"Kitana, stop that! Buu is not your problem anymore." Bobiti.

"Oh, really?" slyly, "Then you're my problem!" Throwing blasts at the room itself. Buu tackled her lightly to the ground, "Do you want to kill yourself???"

Kit stared at him with pride for herself and dismay at his actions, "It would be better than knowing I bared life to the CHILD OF BUU!"

"Your problem is not with me than? Good." Buu.

"I will not live to see the day that a child of Buu will walk this Earth!" With a high head and heavy heart.

"So you're going to kill yourself? And the kid?!"

"You got it! Hot Shot!" Kit said as she launched her largest ki blast at Buu. He used his instincts to deflect the blast; this was aimed right at Kit. She had already gathered energy inside her body so that when the blast hit... 'Big Boom'!!! 

The final half-second ticked away and Kit saw Buu jump in front of her. He had let the blast hit himself instead of crashing directly into her. "Damn You!" Hitting him upside the head (anime style). Again it effected him because he was not expecting it. "Why must I bare the child that will kill this planet and worlds I've never seen?" She turned her back to him and charged the wall head first to snap her neck. Buu used his marshmallow-ness to reflect her from hitting the wall.

"Don't kill yourself!" Buu.

"No! I soooo want to be killed by...my...own...CHILD! Or a freak wizard with a powerful drone that has a 'mass murder charge card'!" Beginning to cry from a mood shift, "I hate life! And those who take it away! *pause* Like you and Bobiti." Rising to his level with her finger poking his chest, "You murderer of innocent things! They probably never had a chance! Well I do, and I won't be apart of the problem! Bobiti made me kill my brethren and he has a little debt he needs to pay up on... WITH HIS LIFE!"

"I can't let you kill Bobiti." Buu.

"Who said I wanted your approval?" With an intolerable attitude.

"Bobiti is the son of my master!"

"I'll kill you both!" beginning to punch him, "And you can't hurt me unless you wish to injury your deathless existence, Buu!"

Giving him a couple ki blasts to the head.

"I don't care! We will get someone else." raising his voice and beginning to throw a punch back. 

Kit hid her plans from him, but Bobiti saw right through the fog. "Buu! Don't touch her!" Buu halted and Bobiti relaxed his voice. "You are a clever little genius! Yes you are! You almost had even me fooled." pause. "It was hard to see your intent! But! I see it now... Oh, so clearly now. Yes to get Buu mad enough to destroy you. Good plan, but you will live through the week. I assure you!"

"Let me DIE! I want to DIE! This can't be happening... I am about to give birth to a demon child and there's nothing I can do about it." doubling over and crying uncontrollably.

Buu kicked Kitana below the collarbone. Kit flew to the wall and coughed in pain. "There's nothing to cry about!..."

Bobiti was displeased, "Buu! Come back! Leave her alone." Bobiti used his magic to heal her back. He turned to Buu who was entering the room. Kit took advantage of the silence and rushed the door. It easily gave way after being damaged. She rushed into the darkness of the next room only to be picked up by the throat brought back into the room she so desperately wanted out of. The 'Prince of Hell' spoke as she struggled, "You can't escape, relax. You will be able to die soon." He lightly dropped her on the ground and put crisscrossing chains over the open area of the door as he walked threw them and out of the room.

"DARK ANGEL OF DEATH!" She screamed. "I wish you'd bless me!" crying harder, "I don't want to give birth to the Hell that I'm condemned to!"

"You will die soon enough." pause "You will have what you want by the end of the week." Bobiti laughed as the black smoke slipped around Kit's neck and pulled her hands together behind her back. She sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes. Her head lowered shifting her neck chain. It rattled eerily.

*****(moving three days ahead)*****

"Spirit Endures"

Many escape attempts have been made in vain. Kit sits tied to the floor with limited movement (with clothes on now). 'It's feeding time at the zoo' as Bobiti and Buu walk in with grub. "Come on Kitana. I know you're hungry." Bobiti says taking a spoon from a soup bowl, and placing it before Kit's down-turned visage (her hair was hanging in her face). Her hair mostly covered her sickly expression. Kit acted weary, moving her head toward the spoon meekly. As the spoon crosses the barrier of the teeth she bit it and threw it across the room. Bobiti hand found Kit's cheek with force. Before the spoon hit the wall, Bobiti levitated it back to his hand. "Naughty girl, but you have to eat..." Bobiti. He put her under his control and force-fed her. 

When Bobiti let her have her mind back Buu was only in the room. Buu, "You're pretty when you sleep."

Kit smugly looked at him, "I hate when you're around me and I'm not awake."

"Don't be so offensive! I just gave you a complement."

"Exactly! You! You gave me a complement. And,... I hate you! If I was out of these chains I kill you or die trying." Her hair again fell lightly on her dark pink cheek.

"You are extremely beautiful." he said as he brushed her fallen hair behind her ear to see her full face. She bit his off-guarded hand.

Britishly she said, "You, sir, are quite..." screaming at him, "A DICK!!!" Jumping to her feet at him. He responded with a punch to her face. Kit landed on her butt still tightly bound in chains. Kit spit the blood from her lip at him. He walked over to her, and wiped the blood from her mouth with a large smile on his face. "Don't! Touch! Me!" She growled. Buu pushed her on her back and leaned over the chains. He pressed his lips on hers. Kit cried in pain. Buu leaned back to see her with her head turned away and crying. Kit swung her head back popping Buu in the jaw. In full rage, she broke the chains and got off the floor then raced to the door. Bobiti seized her mind as she fell backward to the floor. "'Evil Has Won', For Now..."

Bobiti thought it good if Kit 'relaxed' a little after her dramatic tantrum. Buu would be better off too. He switched Kit's mind into 'fuck' mode and left to rest to auto pilot. Kit strolled over to Buu shaking her hips suggestively. He lifted an eyebrow in suspicion of character. Bobiti saw Buu's disbelief. "Buu, I'm making her act this way. You should have fun and don't worry regenerate some of your strength." Kit then shifted her weight on to him. Buu smiled with pleasure. He was not use to this behavior at all. Kit pulled him into a deep kiss. He was shocked at first, but then he gave into pleasure. His hands slipped around her waist as she pushed him onto the wall. Buu pushed back and got involved in the kiss. Majin Kit leaned back and showed a smile and red eyes as she fell back into the kiss again while closing her eyes. Buu's hands roughly squeezed on Kit's ass. She pushed on his hips with each squeeze. He moved one hand to her bra snap. As he undid her bra, she pushed her breasts onto his chest while rocking. Buu's smile never dropped, just widened. Kit raised her head and heavily gasped. Buu began to strip her shirt and then moved her bra strap slowly off her white shoulder. He kissed the pail skin genteelly as Kit nibbled on his collarbone. Buu made his way to her neck. He hit a pleasure point and Kit bite down hard. "CRUSH" went the little bone. Buu gasped with pain. Kit only licked up the blood from the torn flesh.

"Sayains are odd..." he said to himself with a chuckle. Buu pushed Kit down on the ground and removed her pants. When he leaned back to look at her full, nude body then she attacked his stomach lightly biting and clawing. Buu got a thrill from the pain. He lightly clawed her back. She scratched harder. He let out some moans of ecstasy. Kit let her teeth shallowly rip at the tender abdominal flesh. Buu moved back on top of her and removed his pants. Kit grabbed 'him' and pulled softly, scrapping along 'tender spots'. Buu moaned louder and deeper. He grabbed her hand by the wrist and brought her head towards his face, he then, stuck his 'head' into her. Kit let out a half scream while opening then closing her blazing red eyes. Buu played with her inner tender spots as his lips found the nipple of her breast. While pumping harder, he suckled hard on it. Kit screamed in pure pleasure as Buu moved to her other nipple. He laid her on her back. He accidentally bit on it and some blood came out. He licked the blood and the surrounding breast, ridding it of the bodily fluid. Kit lightly scratched her fingernails from the bottom of the back to Buu's neck all the way up near the base of the skull with one hand and let Buu hold her wrist still with one of his hands. Buu enjoyed it immensely. Kit began to tire of this exhausting activity and turned her head to the rock of debris that her back was resting on. Buu noticed and slowed his speed. Kit purred as Buu brought his head to hers. She raised her hand and played with the muscles on the back of his neck again, bringing his face into a gentle kiss then she began to fall asleep. Buu stopped pumping and redressed her before she was fully asleep then, after she was, he redressed himself. Buu stood and looked at the sleeping Kit then smiled to himself and walked out of the room. 

*****(asleep)*****

"Another Battle Lost"

Kit blinked her eyes until she was good and awake. She looked in front of her and found nothing. She stretched and found her body ached, including parts she didn't remember using. Bobiti walked in with Buu behind him.

"Good morning, Kitana. I trust you slept very well after what happened last night..." Bobiti spoke very briskly and chipperly.

"Why what happened last night? I don't remember a thing." Kitana looked at him with useless attempt to attack of her face.

"Buu and you had a wild time last night." Bobiti

"What??? I? And him? Did what?!" Kitana

"You were very wild, you even broke my collarbone with excitement. I even heard you scream." Buu

"I would never willingly scream for you! Bobiti I trust you planned and controlled my mind while I was gone?" Kit

"Oh yes. I couldn't let Buu fight again, when he needed to 'relax'." Bobiti said with a little chuckle.

"I don't really care about last night... I have better things to do. Besides,... you don't scare me anymore. I admit. I was afraid of you, at first- Buu- the one who has murdered so many, but... then I thought, I have Sayain blood running through my veins. I am invincible! And I have noble,... powerful blood in me and I won't drown in your sea of decay." Kitana said as she calmly dealt with Bobiti's reactions.

"How do you feel?" Bobiti said with his hands behind his back as Kit walked by. 

Kit looked down at him, "I feel fine." as she had completely walked passed him.

"That's too bad." Bobiti said as he brought his hands in front of his body. "Cat-tor-roe, cat-tor-roe!" he shouted and Kit again found herself at the mercy of Buu's whim. 

Kit awoke shortly after being chained to a wall. She was displeased at her position. "Why are my legs open?... You've already got me pregnant and Buu's had his fun, what more could you want of me?"

"Oh the baby was active and I didn't want you bonding anymore than you had to." Bobiti.

"I hate you, Bobiti! I don't really care about this demon-child anyway. I don't like it kicking, either."

"Good. That will keep you alive shortly with a merciful death."

"Bobiti?... I don't care to die anymore. I want to stay alive just to keep this child from you and your evil. And, I will not let you die as mercifully as you would let me." she said. Bobiti just chuckled to himself.

"I don't think you are in a position to make threats, Kitana." he said as he left Buu and her alone.

Kitana could only look at her bulging stomach, and Buu noticed the latest kick. He pressed his head against her stomach, "Hello, little one."

Kit shook, "Get away from him! I don't want you talking to him!" Kit.

"I will when I want to." rubbing up against her and giving her a kiss.

Kit flung her head away and was breathing heavily from oxygen depletion, a side effect of pregnancy. She started to fade because of weakness. "Stay... Away... Buu..." she said as she fell into a light sleep. Buu got her down from the wall and held her sleeping body on his lap. He shoveled soap down her throat before she woke up.

"Day 6"

Kit woke to a sweet kiss from Buu. "Hello Honey."

Kit's eyes widened, "Aaaahhhh..." she screamed. "What the Hell are you doing? Leave me alone!" pushing him a away.

"I'm kissing you, my love. You should know what a kiss is. " Buu.

"I know what a kiss is! Why are _you_ kissing me?" Kitana.

"Because I love you..."

"Like Hell!" she said sarcastically.

Bobiti walked in on a light air, "Hello Kitana, sleep well? I would hope the baby's well. It will soon be born."

"What will you do with me after the boy's birth?" Kit said with a smirk thinking that 

Bobiti didn't have a clue how to care and handle a newborn. "Do you even know it needs milk?"

Bobiti turned around shocked, "It can eat. Can't it?"

"Do you even know what to feed it?" She said with a wider smirk. Bobiti's temper flared and he slapped Kit again. The adrenaline rush caused her body to start the bearing process. Bobiti left the room and Buu followed shortly after. 

Hours later, Kit went into labor heaving hard. Kit used her energy to assist her like Dende had taught her to intergrade telekinesis and kai. Kit heaved hard as she sliced the umbilical cord with her nails and spanked the boy to make sure he could breath. Kit then took a few minutes rest and covered the baby in her own clothes. Kit knew Bobiti was watching like a hawk. She screamed into the air, "Bobiti, I could use some more cloth here!"

Buu walked in with many kinds of cloth. "Here..." lowering them to her seated position.

"Thank you, I'm hungry I want rich soap and anything else you've got in this place to eat." Kit. Buu looked surprised at her for trusting him. "I told you to do something now hop to it!" Buu raced out of the room with a smile on his face. Kit undid her bra and began to feed the baby. Buu walked in with as much as he could carry. "That will be all, thank you." Buu didn't hear her just wondered what was that sucking sound and where was the child. Buu's head drew nearer to her shoulder. Kit grabbed a small piece of fabric from the stack and threw it over her shoulder, smacking Buu on the nose. He then found the boy burping and spitting up in his face.

Disgustedly he turned and began to leave, "I'll go wash my face." Kit then made a bed for the baby and a cloth bed for herself too. She ate greedily as the baby fell asleep. When Buu walked back in Kit was falling asleep. She pretended not to notice him enter, but stayed half- awake. Buu sat down looking at her. He brushed the hair away from her face. "My!" *sigh* "You are beautiful." Kit suddenly came to life and bit Buu's finger because it would not get away from her cheek quick enough. What she soon realized that she had actually bit it fully off. Buu screamed in pain.

"Serves you right!" spitting blood, "Never disturb a sleeping Sayain with a baby. Be lucky you're not dead. Oh... Wait I want you dead." *pause* "Just be glad you're not dead because I wanted to kill you."

"I'll remember that later..." He said exiting the room. Kit collapsed back to sleep and curled her newly grown tail around her baby boy.

"Peaceful Moment"

Kit awoke to a wonderful smell. "What's that smell? It's delicious." She opened her eyes to see more food and no Buu. "Yaaauummmm." eating hardily. As soon as she was done with the soup the baby cried. Kit dutifully breastfed him. "What should I call you my son?" She thought. "N... that's a start. N... n... Nate,... Noel,... Nick?... Oh, I don't know..." She burped him and cleaned him and changed his dipper. She freshly clothed him and put him to sleep. "Good night, little prince... *pause* Prince? Nero..." she thought about it, "Nero,... sure does fit you well." kissing him on the forehead, "Goodnight, little Nero." She then finished off the food and went back to sleep near her son genteelly wrapping him in her long tail.

"What now?..." Kit woke in Buu's arms being carried to some unknown destination. Her son still wrapped in her tail, supported of coarse. Kit looked up at Buu half dazed, "Where are you taking me?" 

Buu looked down at her. A smile formed, "So you are awake. Good. You're going to another room to be tested."

"Tested for what?" she said weakly.

"We will see what you can survive..." Buu.

Kit thought to herself, 'Good! Now I can regain strength and build anew. They are unsuspecting.' she lightly rested herself on Buu's arms until they entered the room and Buu laid her on the ground. He then tried to remove the tail wrapped around the boy. Kit sliced the neck off the marsh mellow man. "Never touch my son!" she said deeply and calmly as Buu regenerated his neck.. 

Buu looked at her in a pleading manner and Kit didn't care. Buu then spoke in a kind and gentle manner, "He will be killed if he stays in here." Kit turned and faced him with eyes blazing.

"And? What do you want with him? Where are you going to take him? Huh... Where?" being very pushy and protective.

"There is a place where you can see him through the wall and he won't get hurt."

"I'm warning you no funny business or I'm going to hunt you down, and kill anything in my way until I find my son!"

"Agreed!" Buu said abruptly, and without any hesitation. Kit brought her son to her lap and untangled his little body from her tail. Buu looked eagerly upon each action. Kit held him close.

She met eyes with Buu, "The second he cries and nothing is done to get him back to me, I'll kill you first!... as I bust threw the wall for him! Got That?" Buu shook his head with actual fear on his face. Kit was glad that she could scare the all-powerful Buu. She genteelly and carefully handed over the child to her captuer (French- capturer). "Be careful with him. He is not strong,... yet." Buu shook his head in agreement. Kit watched him walk out of the room. Nero was placed in a gated area so that could be viewed from her position. She could also hear him breathing this relaxed her. She stretched eager to begin... She stood ready for Bobiti's challenge. Suddenly the room around her became dark and cold. Kit grabbed her exposed arms and shivered. She powered up to warm herself up with her ki. In his dark world with little light she could still hear and see her son lying dreaming in his bed. She was prided and worried of his uncertain future. 

Bobiti's voice boomed into the quiet room. "This is a simulation, but it will be very real to the touch. When you are unable to get up or move the simulation will be terminated. This is where you will be spending most of your day, with breaks, now. You better learn to trust my creation,... He will probably be carrying you to your room each evening, before you go to bed. He is responsible for you. I trust you will be at least civil with him,... after all... he does choose whether you have a good night's sleep or not." Bobiti chuckled and thought, "She will be too tired to cause trouble, too preoccupied to spend much time her the child, and I can yell at Buu if anything goes wrong... he, he... I am a genius! This plan is fool-proof." He turned to Buu, "Buu! Prepare her bed in her cell. She will not last long here. You will also need to see that the child is kept near. I don't want holes in my walls."

Buu bowed to his creator, "Yes, sir." He returned an hour later with his chores done. "Sir, is she down yet?"

Bobiti turned to him, "Does she look pooped to you?"

Buu looked happy, "I'll retrieve her to her room."

Bobiti yelled after him, "Don't forget the child, Buu." Buu did not care much for the child, but concentrated more on Kit, for obvious reasons. Kit was scratched and moaning in pain on the floor. Buu walked over to her and picked her up. 

"Here let me take you to your new room." Buu said nicely.

"Where's my son?" Kit replied weakly.

"He's resting still. Worry about yourself more."

"I can't. As much as I want to... I don't want to. I want to lay down please... with my son near... If you don't mind."

"I'll get him. Wait here." leaving her on the bed still gasping hard. He returned with the boy in his floating play pen asleep. Kit rolled on her side catching her breath then fell asleep along side her only child. Buu again sneaked himself to her side and joined the two in dreamland.

[summary]

Bobiti tortures Kit to find the extent of her true power. She is still under his control. Months go by with no sign of hope. Opportunity has hid itself from Kit's eyes. She waits for a opening to kill Bobiti who holds her so dear. She questions when that moment would come and would Buu stop her? Or would he join her?

(A/N: please review...)


	3. Nero: Centuries for Revenge Part3

##**Nero**

__

Centuries for Revenge

"I felt Kit's energy recently. She is training and another of great energy is with her. I fear Bobiti is training her for his 'seek and destroy' collection!"

-- Son Chicka

"I don't like what I'm sensing.... Death is chaotic!"

-- Son Mileena

"It has been some time since I started my rejuvenation of my strength. Heaven help Bobiti when I get a hold of him, but will I lie to achieve my goal? And what if the boy and I survive?"

-- Kitana Chan

***************A*L*T*E*R*N*E*T*E*N*D*I*N*G***************

Part three- Final Chapter

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"After awhile,... stop counting."

"The days seem endless. Buu is restless. Bobiti enjoys my pain. That's OK. I am growing stronger with every minute of this torture. The fools! They think that they can keep me from my son and kill me slowly. I do not weaken, I grow stronger. I do not die, I survive." at that second Buu walked in on Kit's daydream sequence. It shattered while he stepped threw the door to escort her to training. Buu had a smile on his face. "What are you so happy about?" disgusted at his pleasure.

Buu looked at her with his smile widening as if he was keeping a secret that was just waiting to burst free. "I can't tell you yet."

Kit thought, "Sooo I finally get to die: after all the indignities, the suffrage, and... Mil's death... I may die now. ... Death,... I welcome you."

Buu looked at her melancholy expression, "You look like this is your death walk." 

Kit look shocked at him, "I was hoping it was."

Buu laughed with this assumption, "We will not kill you. I want you alive - much more than dead."

"That's enough to make me want to be dead."

"I love you."

"Don't say that words unless you mean it. That's why Sayains don't use them."

"But, I do mean them."

"That's impossible! A death machine like you? Loving anything at all? I would think that you'd want to kill yourself. Think of all the pain you've caused to innocent lives. How can you stand there and say you love me when you've killed worlds without a second thought of it." Kit saw his hurt. She enjoyed every second of it. To add a deeper slash for lasting pain she struck gold. "Don't say you love me! You don't even know me." (She thought of M2M's song: "Don't Say You Love Me")

Buu lifted his head from its bent over position. "Bobiti made me kill. He said that he would lock me up inside that ball if I didn't."

Kit looked surprised at him. "Mr. Piccolo would have killed Bobiti if you hadn't stopped him. Bobiti couldn't put you back in the ball if he was dead... And... My father, brother, and best friend wouldn't be dead." Kit recoiled with sadness. She shivered with recollection.

Buu wrapped his arm around her shoulder thinking she was cold. "I will get you some blankets."

Kit looked up at him with a new perspective on his life. As Buu stepped through the door, 

"Buu!" he turned and walked back in. "If you're a prisoner too then why don't we over throw and kill Bobiti so he couldn't lock you back up and I'd be free?"

"I never thought of betrayal." pause. "I will think of it." He came and sat at the end of the bed. "Will you stay with me if I killed Bobiti?"

Kit looked shocked at him. "Wwweee? US? TOgether?" pause. "I could see that happening,... I guess. Maybe." extremely confused.

"I want an answer, Kitana." Buu looked at her.

She looked at him in a somber way, "I will not lie to you. I do not love you, and I don't think I ever will..."

Buu looked her hurt. He walked into the doorway, "I don't want to risk it when I don't have to. "

"Then you won't help me?" Kit. 

Buu just walked out the door. "I came to get you for training please come with me."

"Buu?" He walked backwards into the doorway with his back to her, "I never said I hated you..."

"And I never said I loved you." he said walking down the hall that seemed darker now than ever before to her. She fallowed him thinking, "My God! What have I done? Maybe I should have lied." She didn't notice that Buu had led her down a new path into an odd room that she hadn't seen before.

"Payback's a Bitch..."

She looked up as Buu stopped. She took in her surroundings. "Buu this isn't the training room. Wwhhat's going on here?" at that second she found herself slammed against the wall. Her stomach bruised by the pressure of Buu's knee. Her visage turned and faced the traitor, "What are you doing?" with a look of terror and revenge on his face.

Buu leaned toward her ear. "You should be weak enough to die from that blow." With that said Kit began to cough and puke. Buu never saw she never coughed up more than spit. After her performance she use her watery powers to clean her hands for her excretions. She took a second to plan, "So I'm dead now, eh? So what about my son? I think I'll take a little joy ride." as she used her abilty to fly without power to float near the ceiling and spy on Bobiti and Buu. She noticed Buu coming down the hall with the child genteelly in his grasp. She used her speed to quickly get behind him and out of sight. Buu walked into the simulation's control room. Bobiti was standing there.

"Where's Kitana?"

"She won't be bothering us anymore..."

"What do you mean Buu?"

"She's dead."

"You let her kill herself?!"

"No I killed her a little while ago."

"You fool! Even if you had used your full power she would only be dying 

right now, not dead yet. Plus, my ship would be destroyed in the process. She was still under my control and getting stronger. How could you kill her?"

"She plotted against you, master. I did what was best for you..."

"I could have still controlled her. She had not gone to her extremes yet. She would still be under my control."

"But master!"

"Don't but master me!" slapping the bundle from Buu's arms. Kit almost reveled herself until Buu dove for the baby first. "So the child is of importance to you?"

"Yes, master. It is of myself,... and her...."

"Get over it!" slapping him in the face. "You are not suppose to fall in love. You're heartless."

"You are right, master. I don't know what I was thinking..." as he held the child by one clump of his shirt."

Bobiti, "Buu what are you doing???"

"I don't wish to exist." he said calmly. Kit tossed caution to the wind and snatched the boy from Buu. As she flew past Bobiti, Bobiti pulled out a shield with hit Kit in the head and the child rolled across the ground. He began crying loudly with the disturbance. Bobiti was attempting to attack Kit until Buu rushed Bobiti and sliced him in half. "That felt good." he said to Bobiti as Bobiti mumbled himself to death. Kit stood up and walked over to Bobiti's dying body.

"I don't give you enough respect to put you out of your mystery, Bobiti. " then she hawked a good one and let 'er rip! Along with a few good kicks. After that she went to collect her son. As she turned around and then she noticed Buu in his infantile stage again. 

"Buu?" pause, "Lady kill Bobiti! Yeah!"

"Noo. But I?..." disbelieving that the wizard's death brought upon this change. "Buu, how would you like to stay with me? You can have all kinds of friends if you live with me." Buu was thrilled at the thought of it. As his hands portrayed.

*****later on that day*****

"New Chapter"

Kit found Chika quite easily and it was hard them to believe that Buu defied his master to protect her. ChiChi, Bulma, and Chika were very speechless by the end of the story. Kit mentioned the DragonBalls and Chika gave her the Number One star ball. "This is the only one you have?"

Chika grinned at her deviously, "No it's just the beginning." drawing back a certain with the other six balls behind it, glowing bright. "Make our wish, Kit." with a grin the universe couldn't escape.

Kit took the DragonBalls outside and summoned the dragon. "Eternal Dragon grant my wish." Then the sky went black and the dragon appeared. Kit had forgotten the sight of him.

"I am the Eternal Dragon. What is your wish?" Kit spoke something inaudible to the others far in back of her and then she disappeared.

"Where did she go?" Bulma said abruptly. With the wish granted the DragonBalls flew off not to be seen for another year. 

In one hour she returned with the crew at her back. Chika spoke with a tear in her eye, rejoiced to see her blood returned. "What did you wish?" 

Kit sighed and spoke quickly. "I wished the Earth's dragon to send me where to where the Nemecks relocated and then I used the Nemack's dragon to wish chosen people back without any mistake in my wish."

"Genius! Kit!"

"Thank you, I know."

"But what about the third wish?"

Bulma cut in, "Third wish what happened to the second?"

Kit, "The first wish was to bring them back, the second wish was to transport us back to Earth, and I left the Nemecks with the third wish because they were so nice to let me use their DragonBalls in the first place."

"That's my girl! Thinking like a hero."

"Stop mom! I'm no hero, really." just then Nero cried.

Vegeta, "What was that?" Kit raced in the house and returned after burping the boy. 

Vegeta broke away from his conversation to point out the new child. "Alright missy! You have got some explaining to do! With who, where, when, and why- if possible?"

Kit took a breath and sat down, "You all better sit down too... It's a long story." (hours later again at the ending of the story infant Buu enters)Vegeta stands up and fires a few blasts at him. "Dad? Did you miss the program? More expectedly, are you crazy! I just said he was a hero! More importantly he's GOOD!" The blasts stopped and Buu gathers himself back together. Kit crept up to Vegeta's chest, "You don't like him because you can't beat him. You're intimidated so you want him gone... Sorry, Dad. He's here to stay." she said in his face. "Now shut up and sit down or I'll tell Goku you're little... 'trouble'."

Vegeta, "Blackmail from my own daughter?" 

"All's fair in war... Dad..." turning away and walking back to the others with the baby still in her arms as Buu began to kick Vegeta's ass. "Oh, and one more thing. Don't piss off Buu. He gets mad easily." 

Vegeta struggles with Buu, "I'll be sure to remember that..."

Kit smirked his own smirk. "Good, be sure you do." she raised her voice. "Buu stop or you won't get to play."

Gohan questioned her actions. "What do you mean play?"

"Well he trains like us and he's great with kids so all kinds of play."

Goku threw his arm behind his head. "I guess that's good. And it's good to be back." Kit smirked.

Kit walked over to Mil, "I'm sorry I killed you..."

Mil smiled and put the 'V' sign up, "Yo! It's OK. Bobiti's gone and you couldn't help your anger. If Bobiti looked deep enough in me he could have controlled me too, but you made up for your actions.

Kit blushed and smirked, "It was fun killing you."

Mil, "It was cool dying too."

"Sisters?" Kit.

"Sisters!" Mil.

Chika walked over to the two. "Hey! What about me?"

Kit chuckled, "What would the 'Goddesses' be without all three of us together?"

"Like the land, water, and sky were divided..." Chika. The three chuckle at the direct hit analogy.

Nero turns over and makes a small sound. Mil speaks up, "Goddesses? Looks like we have a task at hand. The Audacious Nero will have to be good like us because he's the next 'Ultimate Warrior'. Even more powerful than any Sayain and maybe even Buu himself." 

Kit sighed and rocked him to sleep, ""What a life is that one ahead of you, my son...""

(A/N: review and tell me how my new edited version is... thanx...)


End file.
